Wing Tikki Tavi
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: A fanmade of Rikki Tikki Tavi. After being brought in by a young girl named Amanda and her family, a panther named Wing must battle against the evil Aizen and Juri in order to protect the family and the animals in the garden. But can she can do it?


**Angelthewingedcat Presents**

'**Wing Tikki Tavi'**

**With the voice talents of…**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wing/Angelwing aka Angelthewingedcat**

**Britt McKilip as Amanda aka Romance-bunny**

**Takashi Ōhara aka Link**

**Yuu Shimamura as Zelda**

**Kari Wahigren as Nova**

**Corey Feldman as Sparks/** **SPRX-77**

**David Scully as Dimitri**

**Jessica Straus as Juri**

**Kyle Hebert as Aizen**

It was a storming night in India. Some of the water fall from the steps of the timber and into a river, causing it to rise. The wind was also blowing hard, causing the water to shake and splash as it flowed through the river fast.

The river splashed into a hole at was in the ground. It came out of the other side, causing a female panther with black fur, golden eyes, long brown hair, which had a hair clip in it, and was wearing a purple jacket, a light purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a white belt with a light blue heart on it, a charm bracelet with a panther, a pumpkin and a heart charm on it, white shoes and a diamond heart shaped necklace to come out.

The panther yelped as she realized she was forced out of her home. Trying to swim, she was only carried farer and farer away. She soon given up and let the flow of the river carry her away.

(….)

It was the next morning and the storm had gone away. Somehow in the middle of the jungle were a house and a beautiful garden.

"This is the story on how I died. Ok, ok, I'm joking on that part," narrator a female voice, "But still, this is about a battle I fought. If it wasn't for Sparks, Nova, and Dimitri, I wouldn't have won it or saved Amanda-chan and her family…"

Nearby the garden was the panther from before, knocked out on the ground and soaking wet. She must have climbed out of the river before she had collapsed.

"You see that panther right there? Well believe it or not…that panther is me," narrated the panther's voice.

Suddenly, a shadow covered the panther.

"Oh dear…father! Father please came quickly! I think there's a died panther on the ground!" cried a female voice.

Right after the owner yelled this, another shadow stood next to her and was heard sighing.

"Don't worry Amanda. She's still alive," said a male voice, "Come on. Let's take her inside and dry her."

Right after the male owner said this a hand grabbed the panther, reveling what the two voices' owners looked like.

The first one was a young girl with brown hair with highlights tied back with a pink ribbon and styled with Peach bangs and a tiara, electric blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress with white cross belts held by a star locket, a white flowing skirt with the middle showing the pink dress, sleeves, and pink shoes with metal on them. This was Amanda, the one the panther had mention early.

The owner of the second voice was a man with slightly spiky yet tame and slightly long hairstyle that was blond, blue eyes and was a green vest with a lime green shirt underneath, a brown belt with a round brass buckle, white breeches, brown boots and a green pointed hat. His name was Link, Amanda's adopted father.

Link was carrying the panther in when Amanda noticed the panther breathing and smiled.

"I think she's breathing!" said Amanda, "So that means…"

"Yes, she's alive. I think she may be hard choked," explained Link.

"Yep. That's Amanda-chan," narrated the panther's voice, "If it wasn't for her and her family, I would be a goner."

(….)

Soon, the two were in a living room with a young woman who had long brown hair, blue eyes and pointy ears, a diadem on her head and was wearing a purple, white and golden dress with Hylian symbols on it, long white gloves and brown shoes. Her name was Zelda, Link's wife and Amanda's adopted mother.

Zelda had put the panther in a blanket and next to the fire place as she smiled.

"There. That should warm her up in no time," said Zelda before she sighed, "Poor little one."

There was a moment of silence until the panther sneezed, causing the blanket to fall off. Amanda smiled, happy to see the panther was still alive.

"Now don't touch her. Let's see what she does," said Link.

The panther blinked a bit before she hit her ear, causing water to come out. She meowed a bit as she cleared both ears from the water and grabbed her tail. She moved her hand, causing it to fluff up a bit. The panther shook a bit before she stopped, causing her fur to pop up a bit.

Amanda giggled when she saw that happen.

The panther sniffed the fire place before she ran to a rocking chair. She sniffed the area before she jumped to the top of it and meowed a bit. However, the chair started to move on the panther, making her yelped.

She jumped and hold onto Amanda's shoulders who looked unsure on what to do. The panther smiled as she meowed, calming the young girl down as she smiled.

"Hello there," said Amanda.

"Looks like the panther wants to make friends with you," chuckled Link.

The panther moved her tail under Amanda's chunk who laughed.

"Hey, that tickles!" giggled Amanda.

Zelda and Link laughed a bit. The panther started batting at Amanda's hair ribbon as the girl giggled a bit.

"What is she doing?" asked Amanda.

Zelda smiled as she picked the panther up and petted her.

"I guess she's so tamed because we've been kind to her," said Zelda, "And this is a wonderful thing."

The panther purred a bit as Zelda petted her.

"All panthers are like that. If Amanda doesn't put a lash on her or put her in a cage that panther will run in and out of the house all day" said Link.

"How about we give her something to eat so she'll stay?" asked Amanda.

The panther's ear peaked up and licked her lips.

"Looks like Wing seems to agree on that," giggled Zelda.

"Wing…it could be short for Angelwing!" said Amanda as she smiled, "What do you think Wing-chan?"

The panther, Wing, smiled as she meowed.

(….)

Soon, Wing was eating some fish the family had given her. However she didn't finish it.

"As much as I would have loved to eat the whole thing, I remembered my dad explaining at a panther with a full stomach is a slow one," narrated Wing's voice, "And if I wanted all my skilled in shape I would need to keep myself thin."

After Wing was done, she ran around the place to explode her new home with Amanda, Link and Zelda watching her.

"Is she going to run away?" asked Amanda.

"Oh no, no, no. She's just exploding her new home," explained Link.

Soon Wing was in the hallway as she looked upstairs. She sniffed around the place before she headed outside.

"I was pretty surprised with Amanda-chan's home. It was nothing like I ever seen," narrated Wing's voice, "I didn't know what else would surprise me even more. But like my dad always said, 'run and find out'."

Wing climbed put a pole on the house before she ran to some chairs. Wing then spotted a butterfly flying pass and smiled.

"Man, there's sure is a lot to find out about this place," said Wing to herself, "Then all my family could learn in their whole lives."

Wing followed the butterfly as she climbed to the roof of the house. Wing looked around the garden to see it was about more than a mile long. She whistled a bit before she ran back inside.

(….)

Soon Wing had gone upstairs when she heard Amanda singing.

Amanda: _**Kire kagima saibastia**_

_**Kiweta I adora I amena I adesta**_

_**Idela**_

_**Asora I adora I asora I yamasa**_

_**Idita dora**_

_**Kasa melistora**_

_**Imeta li aora**_

_**I kasa melindora**_

_**Ilyia iya**_

Looking puzzled, Wing ran to where the bathroom was as Amanda had on a white dress and her hair down.

_**Kasa melistora**_

_**Imeta li aora**_

_**I kasa melindora**_

_**Ilyia**_

_**Kire kagima saibastia**_

_**Inaria miamenta**_

_**Asora ita saibastia**_

_**Imilia iyasii iya**_

Wing titled her head a bit before she ran into the room which had a bath tub, a sink with a mirror in front, a toiler, a vase and a window. Amanda started brushing her hair as she looked in the mirror.

_**Kiweta ita saibastia**_

_**Inaria miamenta**_

_**Asora ita saibastia**_

_**Imilia iyasii**_

_**Kasa melistora**_

_**Imeta I aora**_

_**Kasa melistora**_

_**I kasa melindora**_

_**Ilyia...**_

Wing climbed onto the bath tub, which had some water in it, and meowed. Amanda heard this and turned.

"Oh Wing-chan. I didn't see you there," giggled Amanda.

Wing tried to move, only to slip a bit.

"Careful Wing-chan, or you'll get a bath, even if you don't need one," said Amanda.

Wing yelped as she was about to fall on but quickly hold the edge with her hands and feet. Slowly, Wing moved one of her paws.

"Watch your step Wing-chan, it's pretty slipper," said Amanda.

Wing slowly started to clawer her way around before her legs slipped. Wing screamed as she fell in.

"Oops!" said Amanda.

The girl grabbed Wing and pulled her out of the tub.

"Oh Wing-chan, won't you ever learn?" asked Amanda.

Amanda used a tile to dry Wing off. However, once Amanda removed it, Wing's fur pop out.

"Oh Wing-chan, you look like a little puppy, not a panther!" giggled Amanda.

Wing mumbled something to herself as she started to fix her fur.

(….)

At night, Wing was inside a bedroom with a small couch, dresser, book self, desk with many framed photos on it, some stuffed animals, a bed and a window. Amanda was asleep in the bed while Wing herself was at the foot of the bed. Wing heard the door opening and looked up to see it was Link and Zelda. She also noticed Zelda frowning a bit.

"Oh. I don't like that. She may bite Amanda," said Zelda.

"She'll do no just thing. Amanda is safer with that panther then if she had a bloodhound watching her," said Link.

Wing smiled after Link said that. Wing moved up to bed and laid down next to Amanda.

"If a seviper came into the room-" started Link.

"Oh please, don't even say that! I don't want to think of anything so horrible," sighed Zelda.

The couple closed the door as Wing looked puzzled. Where there really sevipers around here?

"There was only one way I was going to find out. Tomorrow I would explode the garden more and see if what Lady Zelda said was true," narrated Wing's voice.

(….)

The next morning, Amanda was walking downstairs with Wing next to her. Outside, Amanda, Zelda and Link were eating at the table in the garden while Wing was eating some fish from a bowl with her name of it. When Wing was done, she ran around the place. Amanda noticed this and giggled a bit.

Soon Wing ran into the garden. She smiled as she looked around. There were so many different types of planets, each one from different places of India and possible the world itself.

"Man, this place is wonderful!" said Wing, "A girl could get used to this life!"

Wing yelped when she heard someone crying. The panther looked to see two robot monkeys on a tree bush nearby.

The first one was a male one which was red and had black eyes. His name was SPRX-77 or Sparks as some people called him.

The second one was a female one which was yellow and had pink eyes. Her name was Nova.

Wing walked over as she noticed it was Nova who was crying. The panther looked both worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Wing.

Nova whipped away a tear as she looked down to see Wing.

"Oh something horrible has happened. A good friend of ours had fallen out of the tree yesterday and Aizen ate him," explained Nova as she ripped away some tears from her eyes.

Wing sighed sadly as she frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear about your lost. But I'm new here so I have no clue on this Aizen person," explained Wing, "Can you explain who he is to me?"

Right after Wing had said, a shadow came over her.

"Who is Aizen? I would be Aizen," hissed a male voice.

Wing looked a bit scared as she turned to see the owner of the voice.

The owner was a male snake like pokémon with black scales and yellow hexagon markings that run from their head to their tail, small yellow bumps, some purple scar-like marks, red fangs, red eyes and a shape tail with red on the side. This was Aizen the seviper, the one Nova was talking about.

Nova and Sparks quickly hid when they saw Aizen. Wing was breathing a bit heavy, as if she was able to sense something about him. Wing moved back as she had her hand to her chest while Aizen moved closer to her.

"I am Aizen. The true owner of this garden and the one to put his mark on the people of it. Look and be afraid," hissed Aizen.

Wing looked scared at first before her face turned from a scared one to a tricked looking one. She got on all fours, put her claws out and her eyes glowed a bit.

"Sorry but disappoint pal, but there's no way I'm going down without a fight!" snapped Wing.

Aizen looked surprised after Wing said this. He then noticed what species Wing was and looked a bit worried. After all, panthers hunted sevipers down for food in the jungle, so image what would happen now that more lives were on the line.

Wing growled as she moved quickly to Aizen who slowly backed away. Nova then noticed something and gasped.

"Behind you! It's Aizen's wife, Juri!" yelled Nova.

Right after Nova said this, Wing jumped out of the way of a female seviper, who had purple eyes with one of them looking like they were glowing. This was Juri.

Juri hissed in angry as she stood next to Aizen. If Nova didn't warn Wing, that panther would have been the female seviper's meal for sure!

"You'll pay for that!" hissed Juri.

Nova gulped in a bit of fear while Sparks looked about ready to go down there and beat Juri up himself. Juri and Aizen started to go away while Wing hissed at them with her eyes glowing a bit.

"I'm not surprise Juri tried that sneak attack…after all, both sevipers and us panther knows as long as someone of my kind is around, those stupid snake pokémon won't have a moment's rest," narrated Wing's voice, "Course there was no way I could take two snakes on that once…not by myself…"

Once Aizen and Juri were out of Wing's eye sight, the young panther started to ran around the path, making sure Aizen and Juri was nowhere near Amanda's house.

"Wing-chan!" called out a familiar voice.

Wing looked to see Amanda was coming near her and smiled.

"There you are. You've been playing around huh?" giggled Amanda as she took a sneak for Wing out of her pocket, "Here you go."

Amanda holds it out for Wing. Just then a snake type pokémon called Ekans came out of the sand and hissed. Amanda looked a bit scared as she stepped back. Wing, however, hissed in angrily, ready to fight. Ekans heard Wing and turned as it hissed as well.

Pretty soon Wing and the Ekans started to fight each other, both of them trying to bite each other. Wing was arming for the head and neck while Ekans was aiming for any opening it could get. Unlucky for it, Wing dodged each time.

Amanda looked worried as she had climb on top of a nearby tree. The young girl was worried her friend would get killed.

"Dad, please come quickly! Wing's fighting an Ekans!" exclaimed Amanda.

As the Ekans had dodged another bite form Wing, it tried to bite her, only for the panther to dodge. Hearing his daughter, Link came running out the door while the snake changed at Wing. Wing noticed this and jumped just in time before chasing after the snake. Link had arrived when Wing finally bit the Ekans on its neck. The Ekans tried to break free but Wing used her claws to hold down its body and head. Soon enough the Ekans stopped moving, meaning one thing: Wing had won the battle.

Wing smiled a bit as she dropped the Ekans at Link's feet and started to lick her paw. Amanda climbed down the tree as Link sighed in refresh.

"She saved your life Amanda," said Link.

Link used a stick to throw the Ekans into the garbage before the three went inside.

(….)

After Link had explained what had happened outside to Zelda, the woman was hugging Amanda and Wing, happy at her daughter was save and thankful to Wing for saving her.

"Oh Wing, that was a brave thing you did," said Zelda as she smiled, "We owe so much to you."

Wing looked a bit puzzled after Zelda said this.

"To be trueful, I didn't get what the big deal was that first. It pretty much felt like my own mom thanking me for just playing in the sand or going exploding," narrated Wing's voice followed by her giggling a bit, "Course the exploding part sometimes got me into trouble by my oldest brother."

(….)

Night had fallen. Amanda was asleep in her room while Wing just couldn't get to sleep.

"I just couldn't shake the feeling those two stupid sevipers given me early," narrated Wing's voice, "I know I needed to find them and take them out as soon as I could…"

The panther nodded to herself before she raced outside. Once outside Wing noticed someone digging a hole by the side of the house.

This someone was a male iguana who has purple skin with blue hair, yellow/black eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt, green jeans and a jacket, a belt and brown shoes. His name was Dimitri.

Wing smirked, getting an idea. She slowly walked behind Dimitri and let out a roar, causing the iguana to scream as he jumped in the air. Dimitri landed on the ground, looking a bit tricked.

"Show yourself you coward! Nobody messes with Dimitri and gets away with it!" snapped Dimitri.

Wing laughed a bit. Dimitri noticed this and turned to face Wing.

"Boo," said Wing.

Dimitri yelped as the panther laughed a bit more. When Dimitri realized it was Wing who scared him, the iguana looked a bit tricked.

"So you think you got game, kitty cat?" snapped Dimitri.

"Hey I scared you, didn't I?" asked Wing.

Dimitri just groaned.

"Anyways, I need your help," said Wing.

"You? The wild and crazy panther girl wants my help?" asked Dimitri in a bit of shock.

Wing groaned when Dimitri said 'panther girl' but didn't say a thing. After all, she didn't have time for this.

"Yes, I want your help," said Wing, trying not to snap at him for calling her a P.G.

"All right, but only if you do something for me. Got it?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Wing as she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now what is it that you want the great Dimitri to help with?" asked Dimitri.

"Aizen and Juri. I'm looking for them and I want to know if you've seen them anywhere," explained Wing.

Right after Wing said this, Dimitri turned paled.

"A-Aizen and Juri? You're mad, crazy, off your rocky! Those who try to kill Sevipers end up sixteen feet underground!" snapped Dimitri.

"Well if they're anything like that Ekans, I'll take my chances," said Wing, looking determined, "Besides the two are in the garden. And I know for a fact you're barely there."

"HA! You're crazy if you believe those two are only in the garden!" yelled Dimitri.

"Is that so?" asked Wing, rising an eyebrow, "Then you wouldn't mind telling them where else they go to?"

Dimitri started to look scared for his life. He ducked into the hole he was digging and covered his head.

"No way! I'm too young to be killed!" snapped Dimitri.

"But what about the deal?" asked Wing.

"Forget it! No deal! Not if it means my death!" yelled Dimitri.

Wing looked ready to explode but she calmed down a bit.

"Dimitri you leave me no chose. Either you talk or I'll bite your tail!" snapped Wing.

Dimitri looked like he was about to talk but didn't.

"Forget it! I'm not stupid enough to give up my life! Besides, can't you hear, kitty cat?" asked Dimitri.

Right after Dimitri said this, Wing got an idea. She closed her eyes and listened closer to the night, hoping to hear the smallest sound possible.

Sure enough it worked. Wing was hearing a small scathing noise coming from the other side of the house.

'That has to be Aizen and Juri!' thought Wing as she looked worried, 'They're trying to get in through the bathroom!'

The panther started to run off.

"Thanks Dimitri for the help!" called out Wing.

As she ran inside, Dimitri peeked his head form his hiding place and groaned.

"Girls. I'll never understand why they're in a rush for death," said Dimitri as he rolled his eyes.

Back inside the house, Wing quickly looked to see if Amanda, Link and Zelda were safe. Once she was sure that Aizen and/or Juri won't already in there, she ran into the bathroom and noticed there was a hole in the wall. Feeling that may be the way the Sevipers would try to sneak in, Wing got closer to it as she hid behind the bath tub. Wing tried to listen in; having a feeling the two would be talking about their plan.

(….)

Sure enough, Wing has right. Outside, Aizen and Juri were right by the hole.

"I will go and I will kill the man, his wife and their child. Then the house will be empty and that little panther will have to leave," hissed Aizen.

Juri chuckled evilly.

"When the house no longer has any humans inside and that panther is gone, we will once again rule this place," said Juri.

"So there is everything to be gained by killing the humans," said Aizen.

"We will soon be king and queen of this place. And as soon as our babies hatch, none thing will stop us. Besides…our children are going to need room," said Juri, smiling sickly.

With this Juri leaved while Aizen went through the hole. The male Seviper looked around; most likely making sure Wing wasn't in the room. Sadly, for him that last, he faulted to notice Wing hiding.

"This is good. The man has a fire stink. But when he comes inside in the morning, he won't have it," said Aizen to himself as he went over to a vase near the door and whipped around it, "I'll wait here until he comes."

A short time of silence past until the sound of the clock was heard throughout the house. Wing slowly came out of her hiding place as she looked worried.

'If I don't break his back at the first jump, he can still fight,' thought Wing as the panther slowly made her way to where Aizen was at, 'Calm down, you're fought snakes and sevipers many times before. It has to be the head. And once I had a hold of it, I can't let go no matter what!'

Wing quickly hid behind a chair in the bathroom as she watched Aizen. Lucky for the panther, the male seviper didn't see or hear her. She then made her way to the up of the vase without Aizen noticing her. Wing's eyes glow a bit before she let out a panther roar, causing Aizen to look right as Wing had bitten on his neck. Aizen tried to throw Wing off as he shook his head and even hit his head and Wing on the bathroom floor but Wing still hold on.

Outside, Dimitri heard the sounds of the fight as he quickly hid, fearing what was going on. Sparks and Nova heard it from the tree they were in as well as the two looked worried, scared at Wing may be losing the fight.

Inside the bathroom, the fight was still going on as Aizen knocked down the vase, still trying to get Wing off of him. Cause the panther still won't let go, knowing what would happen if she did. Inside Link's and Zelda's bedroom, Link was awaken by the noise and grabbed a gun and his sword.

Soon Aizen started to slow down as a gun noise was heard. The seviper fall to the floor, died as Wing let go of him and started to take some deep breathes.

"It's the panther again."

Wing looked up and smiled when she saw it was Link and Zelda, with the woman looking scared at the sign of Aizen.

"She saved our lives now," said Link as he hugged Zelda.

(….)

Inside Amanda's bedroom, the girl yawned a bit, hearing the noise.

"W-What's was all that noise about downstairs?" asked Amanda.

Zelda smiled a bit as Wing climbed into Amanda's bed and laid down.

"Never mind that. Our father and I will tell you in the morning," said Zelda before Amanda fall back asleep.

Zelda pet Wing on the head a bit as the panther yawned a bit.

"Oh Angelwing, you are a brave one," said Zelda.

(….)

Morning came as Amanda, Link and Zelda were in the garden, eating their breakfast. Wing, however, didn't join them this time as she went into the garden in search for Juri. After all, Aizen may be died but Juri was still out there and with eggs. It was only a short amount of time until those eggs would hatched, leading to ore sevipers and more dangerous to Amanda, her family and all the animals in the garden. Not only that, but Wing could tell Juri was going to be stronger then Aizen, even though she would hate to admit it.

The panther ran into the garden and searched area. She didn't have any luck so far but she did hear the voice of a certain red monkey singing, making Wing groan.

Sparks: _**Who has delivered us, who?**_

_**Tell me her face and her name. **_

_**Angel, the warrior, the true,**_

_**Wing, with eyeballs of gold,**_

_**Angelwing the panther, the ivory-fanged,**_

_**The hunter with eyeballs of**_

_**The sun!**_

"Oh you stupid robot monkey, this isn't the time to sing!" snapped Wing in annoyance, "Where's Juri?"

_**Sing to your young ones again,**_

_**Mother, oh lift up your head!**_

_**Evil that plagued us is slain!**_

_**Death in the garden lies dead!**_

_**Terror that hid in the roses is impotent—**_

_**Flung on the dung-hill and dead!**_

"KNOCK IT OFF SPAKRS!" yelled Wing, getting pretty tricked with the fact Sparks wasn't listening to her, "I NEED TO KNOW WHERE JURI IS!"

Sparks stopped singing as he smiled.

"For the great warrior Wing, I shall stop," said Sparks as he bowed, "What is it, great killer of the terrible Aizen?"

"Where is Juri?" asked Wing once again, "For the third time."

Sparks paused for a moment before he nodded.

"On the rubbish-heap by the stables, mourning for Aizen," explained Sparks before he said in a sing like voice, "Great is Angelwing with the white teeth."

"Will you knock it off? Where does she keep her eggs?" asked Wing.

However, Sparks started to sing again, most to Wing's annoyances.

_**Give her the **_

_**Thanks of the monkeys,**_

_**Bowing with tail high in the air!**_

_**Praise her with nightingale words-**_

_**Nay, I will praise her instead.**_

_**Hear! I will sing you **_

_**The praise of the feline friend **_

_**Wing, with**_

_**Eyeballs of gold!**_

Nova had overheard everything and looked worried. Unlike Sparks, she saw what trouble seviper eggs could lead to if they hatched.

"They're in the melon-bed, on the end nearest the wall, where the sun strikes nearly all day," explained Nova.

"Nova, please, I need your help," said Wing, looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Nova.

"I need someone to keep Juri away from there while I go destroy the eggs. But it's dangerous," said Wing.

"Don't worry. I'll do it," said Nova with a determined look on her face.

"But Nova…" started Wing, "I don't promise you at you won't get caught by her. And you know what would happen to you if she does."

"I know but if it means helping put an end to all this then you better believe I'm in," said Nova.

Wing nodded.

"All right. Good luck!" said Wing.

With this, Wing started to run to the melon-bed while Nova headed to the rubbish-heap. Once the yellow monkey had arrived to the spot, she spotted Juri and smirked a bit before Nova's face changed to a 'helpless' one as she acted like her right leg was hurt.

"Oh, I think my leg is broken!" cried Nova, "I-I must have landed wrong when I jumped down form the humans' roof top!"

Juri heard this as she looked to see Nova moving away from the female seviper with Nova's back towards her.

"You warned that panther when I would have killed him. Indeed and truly, you've chosen a bad place to be lame in," hissed Juri as she licked her lips in hungry.

Nova continued to 'walk' as Juri started to move to the monkey.

'Come on Nova, just a little longer! You're almost there!' thought Nova to herself.

"Why run away? After all, I will catchy you. Now look at me!" hissed Juri.

Nova knew better then to do that as she kept looking away from Juri. However, Juri then noticed something and smirked evilly.

(….)

Back with Wing, the panther had found the eggs in the melon-bed and had destroyed all but one egg. Course before she could destroy the least one, Nova came running.

"Wing! We have a problem!" cried Nova.

Wing looked worried when she heard this.

"What's wrong?" asked Wing.

"It's Juri! She's gone to the house and- oh come quickly!" cried Nova, "She's going to kill them!"

Wing gasped in horror before she put the egg in her mouth and ran off, hoping she wasn't too late.

(….)

Sure enough, Juri was where Amanda and her parents were eating at as they sat as still as they could with the female seviper next to Amanda. The young girl looked scared and looked like she was ready to scream.

"Sat still Amanda. You must don't move Amanda. Keep every still," said Link, fearing what may happen to his and Zelda's daughter.

Juri hissed.

"Daughter of the man who killed Aizen. If you move, I shall bite and if you don't move, I shall bite," said Juri.

Wing had just arrived as she looked beyond tricked.

"Oh stupid humans," chuckled Juri.

Wing put the egg down as her eyes glowed a bit again.

"Turn around Juri and fight me!" yelled Wing.

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you soon kitty cat. But if you come a step closer, the girl will died first!" said Juri.

"What price for a pokémon's egg? For a young seviper? For the last, the very last of the brood? The ants are eating all the others down by the melon-be!" yelled Wing.

Hearing this, Juri's eyes widen as she turned to see the last egg in horror.

"Give it to me!" hissed Juri.

Seeing the seviper had turned away, Link grabbed Amanda and putted her away and on top of the table as Wing smiled, seeing her friend was save…or safer then Amanda was before.

"Meow, meow, meow!" hissed Wing mocking as she came closer to Juri, "And new flashes pal! Aizen was died before the man blew him up! I killed Aizen!"

Juri tried to hit Wing a few ties, only for Wing to dodge it until the panther was face to face with the female seviper.

"So come and fight with me Juri!" yelled Wing, "You won't be a widow for long!"

This had Juri tricked as she tried to hit Wing, only for the panther to dodge. Wing tried to bit Juri but the seviper dodged the attacks as well. The two kept trying to get a hold of each other for a while before Juri was next to her egg. Seeing her chance to escape, Juri grabbed the egg with her mouth and fled through Wing quickly followed.

Juri shivered into the garden as Wing wasn't too far behind her. Nova and Sparks saw the two come pass them form the three as the two monkeys looked worried for Wing. Wing had catch up as she bit onto Juri's tail and tried to stop the female seviper…only to be dragged into a hole Juri had went into. Nova and Sparks gasped in horror. It was easy to know ever few who would dare to go into a hole of any snake type creature rarer came out…at last alive.

"It's all over for Wing," said Sparks sadly, "We have to sing her death song…"

With this Sparks started to sing as tears appeared in his eyes.

Sparks: _**Sing her a song**_

_**At song of the creatures**_

_**Bowing their heads, **_

_**For their lost**_

_**Sing to your young ones again, **_

_**Mother, oh, bow down your head**_

Nova started to cry as she covered her face, not wanting to believe Juri had won and Wing was died.

Sparks: _**Juri will hunt **_

_**In the garden once more**_

_**For Angelwing the brave, is died…**_

The two cried in silence for a moment before the sound of digging was heard from the hole. Sparks and Nova looked scared as they looked to see if Juri was coming out…and smiled to see it was Wing, alive! The panther shook her head and sneezed a bit before she stood on the ground and smiled.

"It's all over! Juri will never come out again!" said Wing.

Sparks and Nova hugged each other's in joy. Wing ran off, must likely to tell the news to the others in the others in the garden as Sparks started to sing.

Sparks: _**Who have delivered us, who?**_

_**Tell me her face and her name. **_

_**Angel, the warrior, the true,**_

_**Wing, with eyeballs of gold,**_

(….)

At night, Wing and Amanda were in the girl's room as Amanda was sleeping.

Sparks's voice: _**Angelwing the panther, the ivory-fanged, **_

_**The hunter with eyeballs of**_

_**The sun**_

The door to Amanda's room opened as Wing looked up to see it was Zelda and Link.

"Wing's saved our lives and Amanda's life now. She saved all of our lives," said Zelda as she and Link smiled.

The two then closed the door as Wing smiled.

"I admit, I was proud of myself, not for beating Juri and Aizen, but for saving Amanda-chan and her parents' life. But I also see it as my way of thanking them for all they did for e. They give me a place to live at, food to eat, even my name," narrated Wing's voice, "And that's when I made a promise to myself. I swore I would keep on protecting them, Nova, Sparks, Dimitri, and everyone else in the garden that wouldn't bring harm to others. And did I keep it? Well…"

(….)

A few weeks later, in the garden, Wing was relaxing in some flowers as she heard Nova and Sparks's voice and looked up.

"What's up you two?" asked Wing.

"There's a crazy tiger named El Jafar running around the place saying he's the king of the place," explained Sparks.

Wing smirked a bit, hearing this as she stood up.

"You two keep Amanda-chan and her parents away from him. Leave the tiger to me," said Wing.

Nova and Sparks nodded before they ran off. Wing nodded to herself before she ran off as well, most likely to hunt down the new 'trouble' maker.

"Oh yeah. You believe I am and will until the day I died."

*The End*


End file.
